Temeller
Temel Mekanik Başarısızlık şansı olan bir hareket denediğin zaman, bir adet yirmi yüzlü zar (z20) atılır. Karakterin başarılı olup olmadığını belilemek için aşağıdaki adımlar izlenir. * Bir z20 atılır. * Alakalı değişkenler (modifier) eklenir. * Sonuç hedef sayı ile karşılaştırılır. Eğer sonuç hedef sayıya eşit veya daha büyükse, karakter başarılı olur. Eğer sayı daha küçükse karakter başarısız olur. Zarlar Zar atışları "3z4+3" biçiminde ifade edilir. Bu örnek ifade sade dille "üç adet dört yüzlü zar at ve sonuca üç ekle" (çıkacak sonuç 6 ile 15 arasında değişecektir) anlamınadır. İlk sayı her zaman kaç zar atılacağını, ikinci sayı zar tipini, üçüncü sayı da sonuca eklenecek pozitif veya negatif sabit değişkeni (modifier) belirtir. İlk sayı bire eşitse veya üçüncü sayı sıfıra eşitse yazılmayabilir. "z6" ifadesi "1z6+0" ifadesine denktir. %z Yüzdelik zarlar daha farklı atılır. Biri birler basamağı zarı diğeri onlar basamağı zarı olan iki on yüzlü zar atılır. sonuçlar yanyana getirilerek iki basamaklı sonuç elde edilir. iki sıfır yüz anlamına gelir. Değişkenler (modifiers) Bir değişken (modifier) zara eklenen herhangi bir eklenti (bonus) veya cezadır (penalty). Pozitif değişkenler eklenti, negatif değişkenler de cezadır. Üst üste Ekleme (Stacking) Çoğu durumda, bir deneme veya zarın değişkenleri (modifier) farklı kaynaklardansa veya farklı türdense (veya türsüzse) üst üste eklenebilir. (birleşik etki için toplanırlar). Aynı kaynaktan veya aynı türden değişkenler üst üste eklenmez. (mesela aynı büyünün üst üste iki kere yapılması.) Aynı türden veya kaynaktan olduğu için üst üste eklenmeyen değişkenler arasından en iyi eklenti (bonus) ve en kötü ceza (penalty) uygulanır. Kaçınma eklentileri (dodge bonus) ve durumsal eklentier (circumstance bonus), aksi belirtilmediği sürece hep üst üste eklenir. Değişken Türleri (Modifier Types) Kabiliyet Değişkeni (Ability Modifier) Kabiliyet puanılarından türeyen eklenti ve cezadır. Bir kabiliyetin değişkeni, kabiliyetle alakası olan zar atışlarında kullanılır. Simya Eklentisi (Alchemical Bonus) Panzehir gibi büyüsüz simyalı maddelerin kullanımıyla gelen değişkendir. Zırh Eklentisi (Armor Bonus) Zırhlar ve zırhları taklit eden büyülerin verdği zırh eklentileri (armor bonus), zırh seviyesine (armor class) eklenir. Zırh eklentisi, diğer zırh eklentileri üst üste eklenmez. Zırh seviyesine eklenen diğer eklenti tipleriyle üstüste eklenir. Zırh eklentisi dokunuş saldırılarına (touch attack) etki etmez. Kuvvet (force) tabanlı etkilerin verdiği zırh eklentileri vücutsuz dokunma saldırılarına (incorporeal touch attack) etki eder. (Büyücü zırhı büyüsünün verdiği zırh eklentisi, gölgelerin dokunuş saldırılarına karşı işler.) Durum Değişkeni (Circumstance Modifier) Durum değişkeni (Circumstance Modifier), başarıya etki eden belirli anlık etmenlerden elde edilir. Durum değişkenleri, diğer durumsal değişkenler dahil her değişkenle üst üste eklenirler (stacking). Aynı kaynaktan elde edilen durum değişkenleri yine de üst üste eklenmez. Yeterlik Değişkeni (Competence Modifier) Yeterlik değişkeni, bir karakterin bir görevdeki performansını etkiler. Bu değişkenler saldırı zarları (attack rolls), kurtarma atışları (saving throws), yetenek denemeleri (skill checks) büyücü seviyesi denemeleri (caster level checks) ile seviye (level) veya yetenek rütbesinin (skill rankl) uygulandığı diğer denemelere uygulanır. Kabiliyet denemelerine (ability checks), hasar zarlarına (damage rolls), öncelik denemelerine (initiative checks) ve karakterin seviyesi veya yetenek rütbesinden bağımsız diğer zarlara uygulanmaz. Birden fazla yeterlik değişkeni üst üste eklenmez, sadece en yüksek eklenti uygulanır. Savuşturma Eklentisi (Deflection Bonus) Savuşturma eklentisi, zırh sınıfına (armor class) etki eder ve saldırıların zarar vermeden yoldan sapmasını sağlayan büyüler ve büyülü etkilerden kaynaklanır. Savuşturma Eklentileri, diğer savuşturma eklentileri haricinde her ZS(AC) eklentisi ile üstüste eklenir(stacking). Savuşturma eklentisi dokunma saldırılarına(touch attack) karşı uygulanır. Kaçınma eklentisi (Dodge Bonus) Kaçınma eklentisi, darbelerden sakınmaya dair fiziksel yeteneğin zırh sınıfı (armor class) ve bazen reflek kurtarmalarını(reflex save) iyileştirmesidir. Kaçınma eklentileri asla büyüden ve büyülü eşyadan kaynaklanmaz. Karakterin çeviklik eklentisini (dexterity bonus) etkisiz hale getiren, zırh giymek harici durum ve etkiler kaçınma eklentisini de etkisiz hale getirir. Kaçınma eklentileri diğer kaçınma eklentileri de dahil ZS(AC) eklentileri ile üst üste eklenir. Kaçınma eklentileri dokunma saldırılarına (touch attack) karşı uygulanır. Enhancement Bonus An enhancement bonus represents an increase in the sturdiness and/or effectiveness of armor or natural armor, or the effectiveness of a weapon, or a general bonus to an ability score. Multiple enhancement bonuses on the same object (in the case of armor and weapons), creature (in the case of natural armor), or ability score do not stack. Only the highest enhancement bonus applies. Since enhancement bonuses to armor or natural armor effectively increase the armor or natural armor's bonus to AC, they don't apply against touch attacks. İçgörü Eklentisi (Insight Bonus) İçgörü eklentisi, karakterin olacak olaylara dair güçlü sezgilerinden kaynaklanır. Birden fazla içgörü eklentisi üst üste eklenemez. Sadece en yüksek içgörü eklentisi geçerlidir. Şans Değişkeni (Luck Modifier) Şans değişkeni iyi ve kötü şansı temsil eder. Birden fazla şans değişkeni üstüste eklenmez. Sadece en yüksek şans eklentisi geçerlidir. Moral Değişkeni (Morale Modifier) Moral eklentisi, umut, cesaret ve kararlılığın etkilerini temsil eder. (Moral cezası, umutsuzluk, korkaklık ve çaresizliği temsil eder.) Birden fazla moral eklentisi üstüste eklenmez. Sadece en yüksek moral eklentisi geçerlidir. Zekasız yaratıklar (Zekası 0 veya zekası olmayan) moral eklentilerinden yararlanamaz. Doğal Zırh Eklentisi (Natural Armor Bonus) Doğal zırh eklentisi zırh sınıfını geliştirir ve bir yaratığın derisinin doğal sağlamlığından kaynaklanır. Doğal zırh eklentileri, başka doğal zırh eklentileri haricinde, diğer zırh sınıfı eklentileri ile üst üste eklenir. (Zırh eklentileri dahil olmak üzere). Bazı büyülü etkiler (mesela Ahşappost büyüsü) yaratığın varolan doğal zırh eklentisine enhancement bonus verir, ki doğal zırhın zırh sınıfına etkisi artmış olur. Doğal zırh bonusu dokunma saldırılarına karşı uygulanmaz. Kafir Değişken (Profane Modifier) Kafir değişken, kötülüğün gücünden kaynaklanır. Birden fazla kafir değişken üstüste eklenmez. Sadece en yüksek şans eklentisi geçerlidir. Irk eklentisi (Racial Bonus) Bir yaratığın kültürü veya öz karakteristiklerinden kaynaklanan eklentidir. Eğer bir yaratığın ırkı değişirse (mesela ölür ve reenkarne olursa), eski ırkının ırk eklentilerini kaybeder. Yeni ırkının ırk eklentilerini kazanır. Direnç Eklentisi (Resistance Bonus) Direnç eklentisi kurtarma atışlarına etki eder, zarara karşı ek koruma sağlar. Birden fazla direnç eklnetisi üstüste eklenmez. Sadece en yüksek şans eklentisi geçerlidir. Kutsal Değikşen (Sacred Modifier) Kutsal değişken, kötülüğün gücünden kaynaklanır. Birden fazla kutsal değişken üstüste eklenmez. Sadece en yüksek şans eklentisi geçerlidir. Kalkan Eklentisi (Shield Bonus) Kalkan eklentisi, bir kalkan veya kalkan taklit eden büyülü etkiden kaynaklanır ve Zırh Sınfını geliştirir. Kalkan eklentileri, diğer kalkan eklentileri hariç zırh sınıfına eklentilerle üstüste eklenir. Sihirli bir kalkan, kalkanın kalkan eklentisine enhancement eklentisi verir ve kalkanın genel zırh seviyesi eklentisini arttırır. Büyülü etki veya büyülü eşya tarafından verilen Kalkan eklentisi, kullanıcıyı koruyan görünmez ama elle tutulur kuvvet alanı olarak şekillenir. Kalkan eklentisi dokunma saldırılarına uygulanmaz. Ebat Değişkeni (Size Modifier) Ebat değişkeni bir yaratığın ebat kategorisinden türetilir. Türlü ebat değişkeni tipleri zırh sınıfı, saldırı zarları, saklanma denemeleri, güreş denemeleri, ve bazı diğer denemelere uygulanır. Kesirlerin Yuvarlanması (Rounding Fractions) Genellikle kesirli değerler, yarım veya daha büyük olsa bile aşağı yuvarlanır. İstisna: Hasar ve hit point gibi bazı zarların en az değeri 1 olabilir. Çarpım (Multiplying) Bazen bir kural bir sayı veya bir zar sonucunu (die roll) çarpmanı gerektirir. Tek çarpan(multiplier) uyguladığın sürece sayılar normal çarpılır. İki veya daha fazla çarpan herhangi bir soyut değere (değişken veya zar sonucu) uygulandığında tek bir çarpan oluşturacak şekilde birleştirilir, her eklenen yeni çarpan toplama kendi değerinden bir daha az katkıda bulunur. Böylece bir x2 ve x2 aynı değere uygulandığında 2+(2-1)=3 gereği sadece x3 uygulanır. Çarpanlar gerçek dünya değerlerine (ağırlık ve uzunluk) uygulandığında normal matematik işler. Boyutu iki katına çıkan (böylece ağırlığı 8 ile çarpılan) ve sonra taşa dönüştürülen (ve ağırlığı yaklaşık 3 ile çarpılan) bir yaratığın ağırlığı 10 yerine 24 kat artar. Benzer şekilde körleşmiş(blinded) bir yaratık zor arazide (difficult terrain) yol bulurken her kareyi 4 kare sayar (iki kere ikiyle çarpılır, üç ile çarpılmaz). . Kabiliyet Skorları Kabiliyet Değişkenleri Her kabiliyet ırklarla alakalı değişimler uygulandıktan sonra -5 ve +5 arasında değişen bir değişken değeri üretir. Kabiliyet Değişkenleri ve Eklenti Büyüler Tablosu her kabiliyet skoruna denk gelen değişkeni gösterir. Büyücü karakterleri ilgilendiren eklenti büyü sayıları da bu tablodadır. Değişken, bir karakterin kabiliyetle alakalı bir şeyi denediği zaman attığı zara eklediği sayıdır The modifier is the number you apply to the die roll when your character tries to do something related to that ability. You also use the modifier with some numbers that aren’t die rolls. A positive modifier is called a bonus, and a negative modifier is called a penalty. Abilities And Spellcasters The ability that governs bonus spells depends on what type of spellcaster your character is: Intelligence for wizards; Wisdom for clerics, druids, paladins, and rangers; or Charisma for sorcerers and bards. In addition to having a high ability score, a spellcaster must be of high enough class level to be able to cast spells of a given spell level. The Abilities Each ability partially describes your character and affects some of his or her actions. Strength (Str) Strength measures your character’s muscle and physical power. This ability is especially important for fighters, barbarians, paladins, rangers, and monks because it helps them prevail in combat. Strength also limits the amount of equipment your character can carry. You apply your character’s Strength modifier to: * Melee attack rolls. * Damage rolls when using a melee weapon or a thrown weapon (including a sling). (Exceptions: Off-hand attacks receive only one-half the character’s Strength bonus, while two-handed attacks receive one and a half times the Strength bonus. A Strength penalty, but not a bonus, applies to attacks made with a bow that is not a composite bow.) * Climb, Jump, and Swim checks. These are the skills that have Strength as their key ability. * Strength checks (for breaking down doors and the like). Dexterity (Dex) Dexterity measures hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, and balance. This ability is the most important one for rogues, but it’s also high on the list for characters who typically wear light or medium armor (rangers and barbarians) or no armor at all (monks, wizards, and sorcerers), and for anyone who wants to be a skilled archer. You apply your character’s Dexterity modifier to: * Ranged attack rolls, including those for attacks made with bows, crossbows, throwing axes, and other ranged weapons. * Armor Class (AC), provided that the character can react to the attack. * Reflex saving throws, for avoiding fireballs and other attacks that you can escape by moving quickly. * Balance, Escape Artist, Hide, Move Silently, Open Lock, Ride, Sleight of Hand, Tumble, and Use Rope checks. These are the skills that have Dexterity as their key ability. Constitution (Con) Constitution represents your character’s health and stamina. A Constitution bonus increases a character’s hit points, so the ability is important for all classes. You apply your character’s Constitution modifier to: * Each roll of a Hit Die (though a penalty can never drop a result below 1—that is, a character always gains at least 1 hit point each time he or she advances in level). * Fortitude saving throws, for resisting poison and similar threats. * Concentration checks. Concentration is a skill, important to spellcasters, that has Constitution as its key ability. If a character’s Constitution score changes enough to alter his or her Constitution modifier, the character’s hit points also increase or decrease accordingly. Intelligence (Int) Intelligence determines how well your character learns and reasons. This ability is important for wizards because it affects how many spells they can cast, how hard their spells are to resist, and how powerful their spells can be. It’s also important for any character who wants to have a wide assortment of skills. You apply your character’s Intelligence modifier to: * The number of languages your character knows at the start of the game. * The number of skill points gained each level. (But your character always gets at least 1 skill point per level.) * Appraise, Craft, Decipher Script, Disable Device, Forgery, Knowledge, Search, and Spellcraft checks. These are the skills that have Intelligence as their key ability. A wizard gains bonus spells based on her Intelligence score. The minimum Intelligence score needed to cast a wizard spell is 10 + the spell’s level. An animal has an Intelligence score of 1 or 2. A creature of humanlike intelligence has a score of at least 3. Wisdom (Wis) Wisdom describes a character’s willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition. While Intelligence represents one’s ability to analyze information, Wisdom represents being in tune with and aware of one’s surroundings. Wisdom is the most important ability for clerics and druids, and it is also important for paladins and rangers. If you want your character to have acute senses, put a high score in Wisdom. Every creature has a Wisdom score. You apply your character’s Wisdom modifier to: * Will saving throws (for negating the effect of charm person and other spells). * Heal, Listen, Profession, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks. These are the skills that have Wisdom as their key ability. Clerics, druids, paladins, and rangers get bonus spells based on their Wisdom scores. The minimum Wisdom score needed to cast a cleric, druid, paladin, or ranger spell is 10 + the spell’s level. Charisma (Cha) Charisma measures a character’s force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. This ability represents actual strength of personality, not merely how one is perceived by others in a social setting. Charisma is most important for paladins, sorcerers, and bards. It is also important for clerics, since it affects their ability to turn undead. Every creature has a Charisma score. You apply your character’s Charisma modifier to: * Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Gather Information, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Perform, and Use Magic Device checks. These are the skills that have Charisma as their key ability. * Checks that represent attempts to influence others. * Turning checks for clerics and paladins attempting to turn zombies, vampires, and other undead. Sorcerers and bards get bonus spells based on their Charisma scores. The minimum Charisma score needed to cast a sorcerer or bard spell is 10 + the spell’s level. When an ability score changes, all attributes associated with that score change accordingly. A character does not retroactively get additional skill points for previous levels if she increases her intelligence. Category:Temeller Category:Örnek sayfa